


Take Your Heart

by Cei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cei/pseuds/Cei
Summary: [ vampire oikawa tooru x reader ]The devil claimed that he gave you ‘forever’ — what you didn't know was that it had to be spent with him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. doctor, doctor

Standing in the same white claustrophobic intensive care unit room with you was an Oikawa Tooru who stared at your unconscious figure with an unhappy expression. Though you were a relatively little presence in his life, you still bothered to reconnect with him and gave him reasons to keep you around longer than your intended death date; it was greedy, but he didn't care. 

"______, you're not allowed to leave me yet." 

Doctor Oikawa Tooru — age thirty-three — barely aged a day past his first year in university and used his beauty for his sake; vampires were vain creatures that needed equally gorgeous things. He chuckled at the idea of seeing your expression filled with either happiness or dread; he was used to seeing either on numerous occasions and never found drastic changes in emotion boring. Nearing your form with a smirk on his lips, Oikawa stretches his arms out to grasp at your limp appendages with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The heart monitor close to your bedside was slowly beginning to flat-line as the brunette watched your chest rise and fall in sync to the beeping machines hooked to your body.

"Doctor, doctor," Oikawa finds himself singing his favorite tune as his head dips to meet your neck, "I'm burning."

The last seven-thousand hours you had shared with the inhuman doctor as a human no longer became relevant, you were now stuck in this grim eternity with him.


	2. I

_Standing underneath the cool shade of the farthest tree in the corner of Aoba Jousai's main courtyard, Oikawa finds himself both satisfied and irritated as he grips the waist of a slumped female classmate. He had admittedly drunk too much from the poor girl out of frustration, but he couldn't find himself feeling guilty as she had offered himself to him all while desperately clawing at his now-wrinkled school uniform. Iwaizumi would definitely be angry at him for not only being late, but showing signs of wasting time with a girl._

" _Oi-oikawa-san?_ "

_A meek female voice calls his name in a shy and scared tone_ — _someone saw him while he was feeding. Oikawa drops the fangirl, ignoring the sound of her body hitting the ground like a bag of bricks as he turns to the perpetrator with a furious expression. He took many precautions to make sure he wasn't caught and managed to keep his dirty secret exposed for ten long years; slipping up in such a clumsy manner was unforgivable._

" _I'm sorry!_ " _The unknown girl was shaking, it looked as if tears threatened to fall from her eyes if Oikawa bothered to take a single step forward._

_Killing someone was something he never considered, but Oikawa was ready to take drastic measures to survive._

" _I-I-I won't tell anyone! No one! I swear on my deathbed! I swear on my-!_ " _The brunette never thought he was able to stride forward in a few steps to shut the girl up with an iron-flavored kiss. As soon as he pulls away, she completely collapses and loses her consciousness in Oikawa's arms._

_"Shit."_

And that was the first time he had met you. You continued to go about your life in blissful ignorance as the memory of him feeding no longer existed in your mind. He would watch you now and then with curiosity as you went about your day when you woke up a nervous mess in the infirmary. He remembered that cute frazzled expression and your red cheeks as you apologized to Oikawa numerous times for "interrupting him during a confession". 

"_____." He found himself beside you yet again, this time fully conscious and confused at the sight of your handsome doctor and old classmate who had you sit up from your bed.

"I thought I was going to die?" Tears freely fell from your eyes as Oikawa gave you a soft smile and stepped forward to take your hand in comfort. He didn't think he'd see you this overjoyed ever since you had thanked him during your hospital admission. 

"It seemed like the magic I cast on you worked. Congratulations, _______-chan." Oikawa doesn't expect you to move fast enough to embrace him in a warm hug.

"Thank you!" Your gratitude and sobs mixed themselves together as you drenched his coat in both snot and tears. Oikawa doesn't feel angry at this and finds himself feeling a bit of satisfaction at seeing you in such an adorably messy state. 

"Of course! You'll be discharged in three weeks since you're showing regular signs and your heart is stable again." Oikawa can't help but smile at the idea that he'd be the only person who saw your mirth like this. 

"Thank you so much Oikawa-san, I owe you my life."

He practically owned you.

"Just make sure to follow the routinely check-ups we'll set up with you after you get discharged, we want to make sure we have any symptoms or reactions in our records to help you."

Oikawa remains gleeful as he watches you wave your hands around in excitement before going on a tangent about what you were going to do when you left the hospital. What you didn't know was that you could no longer live without him — ever.


	3. II

Your body was not yours.

"So you're free tonight?" Standing outside of your office building was a familiar face possessing a flirtatious voice that tugged at your lonely heart with honey-coated words. You didn't know what motivated you to choose this man over your train home, nor did you know why you allowed a familiar stranger to wrap his arms around you while he pulled you along to a place with bright lights and loud sounds. You were no fool -- popular clubs around your place of work normally had crowds that swayed to a steady sound accompanied by the strong scent of cigarettes and alcohol. You hated these types of places and would have readily escaped at the entrance, but an irresistible scent numbed your senses and tempted you out of rationality. Your feet find themselves stationary as your eyes discover human-shaped blobs melting to each other as they moved and meshed into each other - why did you feel so hot when you looked at them?

"You looked like you needed a chair so I got us one, do you want me to take you somewhere else?" Eyes forward, a relatively attractive face, what would go wrong?

"Take me somewhere." Everything could go wrong.

The light and sounds of happy laughter were swallowed in silence as your back was pressed against a cold surface; his lips met yours in a silly attempt to gain your attention. There was some tugging here and there, but your hands and eyes found something better to focus on as you ignored the sensation of calloused hands touching your back. You dig your fingernails into him, pulling the male forward while dipping your head against the crook of his neck, your breath brushing his skin; did he moan? 

"_______, I didn't want to give up on you." Your thoughts are hazy with lust as you feel your teeth graze gently against his flesh - seems like you invited trouble. Sliding your palms slowly upward to catch his face between your hands, your lips tug a smile while you pull him forward and lose consciousness. 

* * *

"Oh, she did it." Oikawa's eyes slide upward to a bright television screen with the sound of a panicked male reporter frantically attempting to update his report: a club close to your workplace seems to have discovered some sort of murder, cause and reason unknown. 

"Don't pay attention to that..." Panic aside, the woman underneath the brunette stretched her arms forward and followed suit with her own assault of the senses. Oikawa merely felt hungrier. 

" _Just touch me here, baby._ " His hands guide hers south, encouraging all sorts of nasty intentions for all the right excuses. 

He picked prey that no one would miss anyway.


End file.
